


Emerald Tries Dating

by CushionySiren3



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CushionySiren3/pseuds/CushionySiren3
Summary: Emerald's a sweet girl in a big world looking for a bit of love. Too bad she can't find a decent date. Thus her search for a partner continues, failed date after failed date.Casual life AU





	Emerald Tries Dating

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, support the official release

The door to the quaint apartment swung open with a little click. Moonlight followed Emerald through the doorway as she trudged in with a sigh. She tossed her purse onto the couch and threw the door shut behind her. She lingered for a moment to lock the deadbolt and toss her earrings into the ornamental bowl that sat on the useless table by the door.

It was a weird, tall, small-topped, spindly-legged table her mom got her as a gift when she moved in. It didn’t match any of the furniture, but it was a gift and ya don’t look horses in the mouth because they’ll bite ya or something along that line. It was fifteen past eleven and she had the early shift tomorrow; she didn’t care about remembering old adages correctly.

Emerald kicked off her shoes and pulled her phone from her bra as she trudged back to her room. Her finger poked speed-dial one and in two rings she was on the phone with Blake. “Hey Blake.” She sighed as she slipped out of her dress.

“Hey Em,” Blake’s voice coming gently through the speaker. “How’d it go?”

Emerald set her phone on her dresser as she stripped out of her lingerie, once again, it would see no use. She pulled on her cotton underwear and her oversized Couch Potato shirt - featuring the sleepiest potato ever to exist, Spuds - before she responded with a simple but sharp: “Awful,”

Blake gave a long sigh as Emerald took her off speaker and jumped back on to her bed. “What happened?”

“Well, we could start at the beginning.” Emerald grabbing her favorite seal plushie and giving him a hug as she rested her head on her pillow. “He was over forty minutes late, he was dressed like he just got back from the gym, he smelled like B.O., he had a cum stain on his pants, he was checking out the waitress, he was watching the game the whole time, he got smashed and started arguing with some guy who was cheering for some other team, he almost got us thrown out, and-”

“He wanted you to pay?”

“He wanted me to pay.” Emerald hissed as she let out a tired groan. She hugged her seal tightly, her frown growing deeper. “He was too drunk to drive, so I had to get a cab.”

“Don’t worry Em, he’s just a jerk. There are better guys out there.” Sincerity bleeding through Blake’s monotone voice.

Emerald let out another sigh. “I’m done with jocks, I mean it.”

“Does that mean you’re going for the hefty ones?”

“Ha ha”

“Just a bit of a joke.”

“Well the answer’s no. I’m going to try looking for someone normal for a change. No beef-heads.” The green haired girl said with a stern look aimed squarely at her dark stucco ceiling. The only light in the room was coming from slits between the cheap plastic blinds and her phone. She’d usually turn on the lava lamp for a bit of ambiance, but she wasn’t in the mood tonight. She gave a small sigh. This wasn't her night.

“Give it time Emerald.” Blake’s tender voice breaking the silence.

“I know,”

“And keep an open mind, you won’t know if you like them until you know them.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Her tone was growing pithy. She blinked once or twice and sat up. “I’m sorry Blake”

“It’s okay,” She said, her tone calm as always. “You’re tired. Get some sleep, you have work in the morning.”

“Yeah, goodnight Blake, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Emerald.”

The call ended with a soft beep. Emerald, reached over and set her phone on her bedside table. Without another word she pulled back the sheets and slipped in one leg before the other. Her wine red eyes slowly shut as she shifted onto her side. Her head flooding with thoughts about her own self-inflicted drama.

She squeezed her seal a bit tighter.


End file.
